Down By The Black Lake
by AccioTintin
Summary: Two new couples spend some time at The Black Lake, and two first kisses are had.


It was a Thursday afternoon in Scotland, and the sun beat down on heavily on Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a terribly hot day, but the students were lucky enough to be in class, where the air was magically cooled.

Five students, however, had chosen to skip class in order to go down to the Black Lake for a swim.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were of course four of the five students who had chosen to skip class, and the gorgeous Lily Evans was the fifth.

It was to be a double date, between two couples who had only recently begun dating; James and Lily, and also Remus and Sirius. Peter wanted to ask his crush, but she was going to be busy with Herbology work.

They merry gang were headed off down the hill that lead to the Black Lake, eager to begin swimming. Lily laughed as James shouted out in his loud and somewhat obnoxious voice, ''I'LL RACE YOU DOWN!''

And he took off, his long legs effectively shooting him down the hill towards the lake, and the pier that ran off the shore and a fair way into the water, Lily racing behind him, trying her best to keep up. However, she stopped running when she realised James wasn't stopping by the shore, he was racing up the pier, and then he threw his glasses off, and with a huge jump and a battle-cry, he bombed into the water.

A few seconds later he resurfaced, yelling, ''EUGH, MY FEET TOUCHED THE SLIMY WEEDY STUFF!''

Lily doubled over, laughing at James, something she'd really not done much before. Since they'd started dating, she'd really seen that he was a kind and humorous lad, with a big heart that was all for her. She'd seen a big change in him, and it amazed her. He wasn't just the annoying, loud-mouthed, big-headed twat she always thought he was. He was all that and more, caring, loving and loyal, not just to her, but to his friends and family. Not to mention his ravishing good looks- His cheeky smile and messy black hair, and muscular arms.

James crawled onto the shore and gave Lily a big grin. She smiled back, brushing her brilliant red hair away from her even more brilliant green eyes. The light splattering of freckles across her beautiful, slightly pink cheeks made James's heart skip a beat, like it always had, since the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

Lily turned when she heard voices approaching from behind her.

''Yeah but that's not what I mean, it's just not physically possible.'' Said the small, low voice of Remus Lupin, walking leisurely down the hill in a somewhat tight fitting grey shirt and shorts, hand in hand with Sirius Black, who was clad in simply a pair of AC/DC shorts, bright red in colour.

''Sure it's possible, Moony, think about it. McKinnon's awful familiar won't know what hit it...'' Sirius said, a cheeky smirk on his haughty face. Lily raised an eyebrow as he added, ''If you can transfigure a human into an animal, you can transform an animal into a human. It's logic, Moony, come on, you're supposed to be smart!''

''I am smart! That's why I'm telling you it's not possible- Oh, hey Lily.'' Remus greeted Lily, stopping by her on the hillside. Sirius smiled brightly at her, ''Hey there, Mrs. James Potter.'' He said with a wink, and she scoffed, crossing her arms. James had asked her to try and be polite to Sirius, but he was especially talented at annoying at annoying others.

''James has gone back in the water. We ought to head down there, as well.'' She said plainly in Sirius's direction, and then started off.

Remus looked at Sirius and frowned. Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry, but Prongsy said she had to be polite to me, so I'm playing around a bit. You know me, Moony."

"You're so rude." Remus said, trying to be serious. Sirius smiled at Remus, and let a small chuckle escape his lips, which blew Remus's seriousness out of the water. Remus laughed, looking down, hiding his face.

"Hey, you laughed! I win!" Sirius said, nudging Remus with his hip, then grabbing his hand and taking off down the hill, dragging Remus behind him.

Sirius walked up to the end of the pier, and gazed into the rather murky water, "Looks kind of festy, don't you think?" He muttered thoughtfully.

"Don't know, you'd better test it out, mate!" James proclaimed, and then shoved him into the water. Sirius didn't really mind, he just laughed and swam around on his back, enjoying the sensation of the cool water, despite it looking "_kind of festy_."

James laughed, and then turned and looked at Lily, standing beside him. ''Wanna go in?'' He asked her, suddenly polite. She shook her head, her red hair falling down around her face, over her shoulders, ''Not really...'' She mumbled.

James held out an arm, ''Link arms with me, we'll jump in at the same time.'' He suggested, and she hesitantly took his arm. Then James counted to three and the two leapt into the water together, James laughing and Lily squealing, making a huge splash that flickered over Remus, who gave a small cry of shock.

Sirius chuckled at them from further out, and Remus continued to stand on the pier, just watching them.

It was at that moment that Peter waddled up beside Remus, puffing. ''S-sorry I'm late... I had... To get... A towel.'' He struggled out, flicking his blond hair from his eyes and readjusting his orange shirt.

Remus smiled at him, gracious as always, ''That's no problem, Wormtail. Padfoot, Lily and Prongs are already in the water.'' Remus informed Peter, who smiled back at him, "Oh, jolly good. I'll go in too then. Are you coming?" Peter asked as he took a few steps away from Remus. Remus shook his head, "Oh, uh, no, I'll be fine here. Just... watching." He said, waving his hand casually.

Peter shrugged and toddled off down the pier. He sat down on the edge and slid into the water, letting out a squeak as he felt how cold the water was.

Remus took a few steps closer to the end of the pier after Peter slid in and paddled off. He then watched as Sirius swam over with perfect form.

''Hey! Stop that!'' Remus protested, flailing his arms about, when Sirius suddenly splashed him with the cold water.

''Stop being a pussy and jump in, Moony!'' Sirius said with a laugh, flicking his soaked black hair from his sparkling grey eyes. Remus shook his head defiantly, ''I'm taking my time, thank you very much, Padfoot.'' He said hotly, and Sirius rolled his eyes, ''Why?''

''Because it looks cold.'' Remus said, his eyes _definitely_ not stopping to look at Sirius's nipples, which were clear evidence as to how cold it was.

His eyesight darted away, towards James and Lily.

James was laughing as Lily balanced precariously, sitting on his shoulders, ''James, I'm going to fall!'' She exclaimed, holding her arms out.

''Don't worry, I won't let you.'' James said with a grin, reaching up to take Lily's smooth dainty hands.

''James, we're going to fall over!'' She screamed, losing her balance and sending the pair of lovebirds tumbling onto Peter, dragging all three of them under the water.

Remus laughed a little as they coughed a spluttered, swimming towards the shore. He then looked down as he realised Sirius was pulling himself up onto the edge of the pier and sitting down, his legs dangling into the water, his wet hair glistening in the hot sunlight.

''Sit.'' Sirius said with a little smile, patting the spot beside him and looking up at his staring boyfriend. Remus hesitantly sat down, and relished the feeling as Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist, holding Remus close against his side, even though Sirius was cold and wet.

''You're going to get in eventually, right, Moony?'' Sirius asked softly. Remus nodded, ''Yeah.'' He said simply, and silence broke out. There were no sounds other than the sound of water lapping against the wooden pillars of the pier. Even the rest of the gang were silent.

Remus and Sirius hadn't kissed yet, as they were still only newly dating, and Remus had never kissed anyone before- Well other than his mother.

Sirius hesitantly leaned in a little, waiting for Remus's reaction. Remus gave his lips a little lick, then allowed their faces to inch closer and closer...

Suddenly they both felt a cold hand on their backs and they were both pushed into the water.

James laughed wildly as they resurfaced, Remus gasping for air and furiously red cheeked, Sirius laughing so hard he could barely keep himself afloat.

''There, that got you in the water, Moony!'' James proclaimed, leaping in after them. Peter leapt in next, then Lily.

Remus shivered in the water, frowning profusely at James, who winked at him. Arms wrapped around James's waist and he smiled at Lily, who had rested her head on James's shoulder, their legs both calmly moving back and forth to keep them floating. Peter was treading water, looking towards the castle, where a girl in a Hufflepuff uniform was walking towards the Herbology greenhouses. It was the girl he madly fancied, and he wished she could be there, so he didn't have to be alone whilst James had Lily and Sirius had Remus.

Remus looked over at Sirius, who gave him a sheepish smile. Remus smiled back and swam over to Sirius, wrapping his arms around his neck.

''See, it's not so bad once you get in here, is it, Moony?'' Sirius asked, hugging Remus in return. He gently pressed a kiss to Remus's cheek, and Remus sniffled, ''I guess. I'm not a fan of swimming, though. I always end up smelling of wet dog.''

''Good thing I don't mind that smell, eh?'' Sirius laughed, and Remus let him go, ''Of course you wouldn't, you're a dog yourself, aren't you?'' He whispered, making sure Lily didn't hear. Sirius grinned madly, an all-out Sirius only grin that meant nought but trouble. Then he dove under the water and disappeared. Remus looked around for him, then was pulled under the water, with a small cry.

Lily moved away from James, swimming further out. James went after her, ''Don't go too far, Lily, you'll get eaten by the Giant Squid!'' He proclaimed, and Lily giggled, ''He's harmless, James.'' She told him. James raised an eyebrow, ''Really?''

''Of course he is.'' She said, then added, ''You shouldn't have pushed them in.''

''Who?'' James asked, swimming closer to her. Lily rolled her eyes, ''Sirius and Remus.''

''Why not? It was just a little joke.''

''They were going to kiss, you unromantic Flobberworm.'' Lily laughed, before realising that Sirius, Remus and Peter had gone.

Peter had left to go find the girl he fancied and see if she needed a hand with some Herbology stuff, and Remus and Sirius were of course, under the water.

So while they were alone, she decided she would give kissing James a go. Because she'd only kissed two boys before, Severus and Charlie.

She swam up to James, who was all too happy to accept her into his arms, and even more happy when she leaned up and their lips met in their first kiss.

It was fair to say James had never been more excited in his life, after they broke apart, he fainted. And went under the water.

However he woke up again nearly instantly, and flailed to get to the water surface, and said with a bright smile, ''Blimey, Lily, you never fail to blow me away!'' To which Lily blushed and gave him a shy smile, thinking the exact same thing.

Remus broke the surface, huffing. Sirius was laughing before him, and Remus made an annoyed sound, ''Not funny, Padfoot, I don't like being underwater.'' He snapped, the swam towards the pier, balancing himself on the edge of it with his arms, his legs and lower back still in the water.

Not surprisingly, Sirius came over and rested beside him, in the same position.

''Hey, I'm sorry, Moony.'' He said tenderly, reaching out and resting a hand on Remus's lower back. Remus looked at him and nodded, about to reply, when Sirius leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Remus's for a few seconds, before pulling away, giving Remus a big grin, and then diving back into the water, leaving Remus with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
